Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network (abreviado como CN) es un canal de televisión por subscripción creado por Turner Broadcasting System y dedicado a la animación, siendo el más grande del mundo en este tipo de transmisiones. Su estreno fue el 1 de octubre de 1992 en Estados Unidos y como su primer programa emitido fue un episodio de Bugs Bunny titulado Rhapsody Rabbit. Este canal se emite en todo el mundo a través de cable y satélite, con versiones de su programación en diversos idiomas como el español, ingles, chino etc. Historia Al final de 1981, el conglomerado de televisión por cable de Ted Turner había adquirido la biblioteca de películas de MGM (que incluía el antiguo catálogo de dibujos animados de Warner Bros), su canal de cable Turner Network Television (TNT) y su canal de noticias por cable Cable News Network (CNN) había ganado una audiencia con su filmoteca. En 1991, compraron el estudio de animación Hanna-Barbera. El canal Cartoon Network fue creado como un lugar donde aprovechar la considerable cantidad de material de animación de que disponía Turner, y la programación inicial consistía exclusivamente en reposiciones de series de animación clásicas deWarner Bros. y MGM, con muchas caricaturas deHanna-Barbera usadas para llenar espacios. En 1996, la compañía Time Warner adquirióTurner Broadcasting System, lo cual sirvió a Cartoon Network para disponer de nuevo material, al tener ahora acceso a todo el archivo de Warner Bros de los años 50 y 60. A partir de entonces, Cartoon Network inicia su producción propia junto a Hanna-Barbera, creando varias nuevas series de animación conocidas como Cartoon Cartoons, entre las que destacan El Laboratorio de Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory), Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken (en España''Vaca y Pollo'', en Hispanoamérica La Vaca y el Pollito), I Am Weasel (en España Mandril y Comadreja, en Hispanoamérica Soy La Comadreja), The Powerpuff Girls(en España Las Supernenas, en Hispanoamérica Las Chicas Superpoderosas), Ed, Edd y Eddy y Courage the Cowardly Dog (en España Agallas, el Perro Cobarde, enLatinoamérica Coraje, el Perro Cobarde), estas comparten la pantalla con los clásicos y algunas series modernas de producción externa. En 2010, Cartoon Network, presenta un nuevo logo, siendo entonces el tercer logo oficial de la cadena, que puede ser una mezcla entre los dos primeros logos, pero con un nuevo diseño, y también el de su fuente tipográfica, y con este logo, el canal presenta su era denominada la era CHECK it, que consiste en gráficos mas modernos, a la última tecnología, usando los colores CMYK, y adaptándole un toque mas juvenil al canal, ahora que su programación no sólo se centra en transmitir dibujos animados únicamente, esta era se extendió después por muchos otros países, y en el último continente donde llegó la era fue en Latinoamérica, que se retrasó hasta el 3 de septiembre de 2012, con esto, el canal empieza a estrenar aún mas series como Hora de Aventura, Un Show Más, El Increíble Mundo de Gumball, El Show de los Looney Tunes, Scooby Doo: Misterios S.A., Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena y Ben 10: Omniverse (estas dos ultimas son la tercera y cuarta serie de la franquicia Ben 10).Hasta que en la década del 2000 el canal decide comenzar una nueva reformación de su programación, sustituyendo progresivamente la animación antigua por nuevas series. En el 2001 debuta Adult Swim.Cartoon Network estreno la primera película de The Powerpuff Girls el 03 de julio del 2002, recibiendo buenas criticas de los fans. El 15 de octubre del 2007 canal empezo con su transmision en HD. A finales del 2007 el canal empezo a emitir algunas series de Teletoon como Bakugan, Isla del drama y George de la selva. El 20 de setiembre del 2008 el bloque deCartoon Network, Toonami termina sus transmisiones después de 11 largos años. El 14 de julio del 2008, Cartoon Network adquiere un nuevo look creada por Tristan Eaton. Los Noods son blancos, con orejas, con apariencia de pinos de boliche y no tienen caras, en Latinoamérica y algunos otros países asiáticos, esta era se adaptó como la era Toonix. En 2009 Cartoon Network empezo a emitir series live action y a emitir un nuevo bloque titulado CN Real. Bloques de Programación http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network_(Estados_Unidos)&action=edit&section=3 editarActuales http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network_(Estados_Unidos)&action=edit&section=4 editarAdult Swim (2001-Actualidad) Artículo principal: Adult Swim.Estrenado en los Estados Unidos en 2001, cuenta con un carácter másadulto, con series creadas buscando ampliar su público objetivo, con contenidos adultos, que algunos televidentes pueden considerar no apto para menores de 18 años, según explica el mismo bloque, se emite todos los dias en la noche. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network_(Estados_Unidos)&action=edit&section=5 editarToonami (1997-2008, 2012-Actualidad) Artículo principal: Toonami.Estrenado en Estados Unidos en el año 1997, en el se incluyen Animes de variedad de géneros. Comenzaba a partir de la media noche despues de Adult Swim, pero solo los sabados. Fue eliminado el 20 de septiembre de 2008. Curiosamente el 1 de Abril del 2012 se volvió a incluir únicamente en el horario como motivo por el April Fools' Day. Pero regreso a la programacion del canal como parte deAdult Swim desde el pasado sabado 26 de mayo de 2012, emitiendose cada sabado semanalmente en la madrugada. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network_(Estados_Unidos)&action=edit&section=6 editarDC Nation (2012-Actualidad) Es un bloque de acción que se estrenó el 3 de marzo de 2012 donde (como su nombre indica) se emiten series animadas de la empresa DC como Justicia Joven, Linterna Verde, cortometrajes especiales, además de noticias, y más novedades relacionadas. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network_(Estados_Unidos)&action=edit&section=7 editarCartoon Planet (1997-2000, 2012-Actualidad) Es un programa de variedades animado que originalmente se estrenó en 1997 hasta el 31 de marzo 2000 solo en Cartoon Network USA. Es un spin-off de la serie animada el Fantasma del Espacio de costa a costa, su premisa era que el fantasma del espacio reclutó a sus archienemigos Zorak y Brak para que le ayuden en la organización de un programa de variedades. Además en conmemoración del Vigésimo Aniversario (1992-2012) de Cartoon Network USA, Cartoon Planet fue revivido en un esfuerzo por ganar más rating. En el se transmiten Cartoon Cartoons con Zorak y Brak como conductores del bloque (el Fantasma del Espacio esta ausente por razones desconocidas). http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network_(Estados_Unidos)&action=edit&section=8 editarNombres de las Eras del Canal *1992-1997: Era Checkerboard *1997-2004: Era Powerhouse *2004-2006: Era CN City *2006-2007: Era Yes *2007-2008: Era Fall *2008-2010: Era Noods *2010-2013: Era CHECK it 1.0/2.0 *2013-2015 Era CHECK it 3.0 *2015-2016 Era CHECK it 4.0 *2016-Ahora Dimensional ' *Junio-Septiembre/2017 '''Sub Era "Summertime GO!" ' '''Nota: Las eras Yes y Fall fueron las dos eras mas cortas del canal, puesto que estas fueron también las únicas que no se estrenaron en Latinoamérica, ni en ningún otro país. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network_(Estados_Unidos)&action=edit&section=9 editarEslogans del Canal *''The Best Place for Cartoons'' (El mejor lugar para Cartoons) (desde el 1 de Octubre de 1992 hasta el 13 de Junio de 2004) *''This is Cartoon Network'' (Esto es Cartoon Network) (desde el 14 de Junio de 2004 hasta el 9 de Abril de 2006)2 *''Yes!'' (Si!) (desde el 10 de Abril de 2006 hasta el 31 de Agosto de 2007)3 *''Fall is Just Something That Grown-Ups Invented'' (Otoño es algo que los grandes inventaron) (desde el 1 de Septiembre de 2007 hasta el 13 de Julio de 2008)4 *''Let's go!'' (Vamos!) (desde el 14 de Julio de 2008 hasta el 28 de mayo de 2010)5 *''CHECK it'' (Compruebalo) (desde el 29 de Mayo de 2010 a la actualidad)6 http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network_(Estados_Unidos)&action=edit&section=10 editarTabla clasificatoria de Cartoon Network EE.UU. Nota: Allí en la tabla se ve como desciende Cartoon Network USA entre 2009 - 2011, como asciende la cantidad de televidentes tanto en Nickelodeon como en Disney Channel, Disney XD y Boomerang, y se muestra la estabilidad de Disney Junior y Discovery Kids. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cartoon_Network_(Estados_Unidos)&action=edit&section=11 editarCartoon Network HD 'Cartoon Network HD e's la versión en alta definición del canal lanzado el 15 de octubre de 2007 en 720p y 1080p a 16:9, se encuentra disponible en la mayoría de thumb|CN HDoperadores de tv digital y satélite. Categoría:Internacional